


Infinity?

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, mention of Self- Harm/ Suicide attempt- Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does infinity feel like..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Matt's point of view in Ablaze and Alive (Dead Inside)

Do they really see me, my fellow bandmates…my friends, I wonder…..or is my facade too well rehearsed?

I smile when they ask me if I am okay…I’m just thinking about a song, I say……when I want to scream at them that I am not.

But how can you describe infinity…for all I see is a cold barren expanse of nothingness, one from which I cannot seem to turn back from.

I suppose it has always been there, but when you are young, you do not dare to peek into the darkness, afraid of what you may see, and even as a man I dare not turn and look…until one day I found the courage or was it foolishness to do so…to look at infinity.

Now I cannot turn away, and the cold makes me numb…numb on the inside, whilst outside I am warm, and I smile and sing and I play and I love. 

But in the end I cannot even feel warm outside...cannot feel anything…so I find the means to feel something, anything, be it pain or the warmth of my blood on my skin as it flows.

But even that does not bring me what I desire.

I do not feel the warmth when he takes my hands…I cannot see the storm clouds in his eyes.

I do not have the will to turn away…I have nothing left.

I cannot turn away from infinity…or is that insanity?


End file.
